


无尽深渊的尽头

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *东方project 八云紫x西行寺幽幽子*蓝视角，幽幽子几乎全程神隐，但真的是千年组ONLY*意外得知的一设：紫曾因无聊而算出了无尽深渊的长度（蓝是算出了三途河多宽）此文是这个设定的衍生物 被打脸我也不会改的
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari
Kudos: 1





	无尽深渊的尽头

**Author's Note:**

> *东方project 八云紫x西行寺幽幽子  
> *蓝视角，幽幽子几乎全程神隐，但真的是千年组ONLY  
> *意外得知的一设：紫曾因无聊而算出了无尽深渊的长度（蓝是算出了三途河多宽）此文是这个设定的衍生物 被打脸我也不会改的

《无尽深渊的尽头》

紫大人最近很烦躁。  
她试图算出无尽深渊的长度，房间里所有可以用来写字的物品都密密麻麻地穿插着繁杂的公式和图形。紫大人做事一向都非常讲究条理，这次却把脑海中浮现的所有东西都一股脑地写或画上去。不难推测研究无尽深渊仅仅是紫大人用来掩人耳目的说法，真实情况大概是她已经烦躁到了只能依靠埋头于不解之谜来逃避现实的地步。

今天的紫大人也依旧没有进食。我从她的房间前经过，俯身捡起她门前一看便知没有动过的油豆腐，叹了口气。  
过去紫大人经常调侃我对于油豆腐的执著，每当这时，我虽然会笑着敷衍过去，但内心总会产生莫名的羞耻感，希望她不要再说了。现在，我反倒希望听到她调侃我时那惯有的优雅而从容的声音了。

我多少能够猜测到紫大人失常的理由。自从那位死神转世的小姐在樱花树下割腕自杀起，紫大人就是一副恍恍惚惚的模样，毫无妖怪贤者的风范。以往她保持着每天都睡十二个小时的习惯，西行寺小姐死后，紫大人就像是害怕睡觉似的拒绝着休息。  
很久以后紫大人才在一次小酌的间歇同我讲起那段时间她只要闭上眼睛就会出现的梦境——梦中她在隙间与人类世界当中彷徨，像徘徊在幻想乡上空的幽灵；她的眼前是有如出自水墨画般淡雅与绚丽相渲染的血粉色花瓣，那些细碎的樱花一旦多了，便能在无规律的飞舞中逐渐描绘出一道薄樱色的帘幕，给人以铺天盖地的视觉效果。梦中的她很清楚帘幕后面有个女孩，那女孩的血液及生命正从其手腕上横切的深红口子处不断流失。她很想救那女孩，却始终无法跨越眼前看似柔软脆弱的花瓣屏障。即使她是操纵境界的妖怪贤者，也不行。

毫无疑问，西行寺小姐的死给了紫大人相当大的打击——尽管一开始紫大人和我提起她时只会说到要如何骗取她的信任以便吃掉她。我相信西行寺小姐一定具有非同一般的人格魅力，不然，活了数百年的紫大人不会那么轻易地软化自己的内心。  
我并不是说紫大人的性格冷酷，但是，至少在那个时候，紫大人仍是把人类当作食物或者说下等生物看待的。我唯一知道的她所尊敬的人类是初代的博丽巫女。因此，能够成为她内心深处最重要的一部分的西行寺小姐，其灵魂一定是连紫大人都认为百年难觅的美丽吧。

“蓝，”西行寺小姐死后的某一天，紫大人突然对我说，“我想带幽幽子到幻想乡。”  
“我认为这样不太好，紫大人。您是妖怪贤者，因私欲而逾矩，那些口蜜腹剑的妖怪会怎么谈论您呢。”  
直至今日我都觉得紫大人陷入研究无尽深渊的狂潮当中这件事，我要为自己说过的话负一定责任。倘若我能够迎合紫大人的私欲，她应该不至于疯狂到那种地步——虽然她一直强调说她的研究是出于无聊，可是以她的个性怎么可能会固执地探究无解的答案呢？  
不……准确来说，无聊也是原因之一。在西行寺小姐逝去前很长一段时间，紫大人几乎每日都会去找那位小姐。她们往往泡上一壶芬芳四溢的茶，吃混入樱花的精致糕点，谈论各自喜欢的诗句，下一盘她们永远都不会厌倦的围棋。我不清楚西行寺小姐是否向紫大人倾诉过苦痛，也不清楚紫大人是否会因此安慰西行寺小姐。不过我直觉——她们之间一定有过拥抱和促膝长谈。  
我之所以说“很长一段时间”，是因为我们对时间长短的认知，往往取决于这段时间内我们接触到了多少新事物。对于已经活了数百年的紫大人来说，一年都不到的时间自然不足挂齿；然而她与西行寺小姐共度的那些时光是那么新奇，她第一次遇见灵魂如此美丽的人类，第一次同人类构建起可称之为朋友的亲密关系，第一次有人类让她已然死寂的心脏重新有了跳动的意义。于紫大人而言，那段不足一年的时光，要比千年的流逝可爱得多。

我并不后悔自己对紫大人说出了“这样不好”的话语。我只是说了一个式神该说的话，对此我没有分毫的愧疚。只是，紫大人为了逃避西行寺小姐的死亡而埋头于无解的研究这一行为，确实让我看了很是心痛。

我所认识的紫大人，不会做这种毫无意义的事情。紫大人对意义的评价和庄子的理论有着共通之处，庄子认为在有穷的时间里寻求无穷毫无意义，而紫大人尽管有着相比人类可说是无穷的寿命，却也不会浪费自己的生命试图从无尽中看到有尽。计算无尽深渊的长度——这本应是她所鄙夷的行为，现在她却比谁都要醉心于这没有结果的研究。

幻想乡的风逐渐由炎热过渡至清凉，昭示着夏日已经成为回忆。头顶上这片苍空高远而明朗，漫山遍野的红枫犹如肆意盛放的烈焰，浸透了秋日琉璃般明净清澈的阳光后，妖怪之山看上去就像是镀了一层辉映的金箔。  
一片红叶掉到了我的头上，我伸手拂拭。在我看来，脱离母体的落叶就如同人类的命运——终将归于尘土，抑或在那之前就被往来之人匆忙的脚步碾碎成泥。  
这又何尝不是妖怪的命运呢，即使是身为贤者的紫大人，都无法反抗命运翻云覆雨的大手。她可以随心所欲地操纵境界，却连自己心爱的人类都无法拯救。

我到人间之里的稗田邸取了先前他们答应给我的宣纸和松烟墨。应该说，这半年多以来我都奉紫大人的命令向阿礼少女索取这两样文房用具。阿礼少女自然是不会对紫大人有什么怨言的，不过我每次都会下意识地产生愧疚感——紫大人要求的数量提起来真的很重。

“紫大人，宣纸和松烟墨都给您拿来了。”我在紫大人的房间外恭敬地说道。  
“啊啊，辛苦了，蓝。不过，从现在起，就没必要给我准备这些没用的东西了哦。”  
“没用的东西……？”  
有什么不对，我察觉到，不仅是紫大人说的这句话，她整个人似乎都有些异样。某种危机感猛然间笼罩了我的心头，使我感到倘若我现在不冲进紫大人的房间，一切都无法挽回了。  
于是，远比理智更快地——我胸中涌动的情感驱使我的身体直接用肩膀撞开紫大人的房门，跌跌撞撞地跑了进去。这般逾矩绝对会让紫大人发怒的——我后知后觉地想到。  
然而出乎我的意料，紫大人什么反应都没有，看到我时也只是扬起一个疲惫的微笑。我这才惊讶地发现，紫大人的房间简直就是铺天盖地的公式与图形。确切地说，是因为我知道紫大人在研究难题才看出了那是公式与图形，如果由别人来看的话，说不定会误认为是精神病患者的涂鸦。它们太过繁杂无章，很难不去想象制造出它们的人是有多自暴自弃才能把房间弄成这个样子。  
紫大人的疯狂让我惊恐，我不由得冲着她说出了那句我始终没敢说出口的话：  
“已经够了，紫大人！我知道西行寺小姐的死让您非常伤心，但是您也是时候从她死亡的阴影中走出来了啊！难道黄泉之下的西行寺小姐会希望您如此颓废吗？”  
我还以为，紫大人对无尽深渊的疯狂，已经是最为糟糕的状况了。然而，紫大人接下来的那句话让我明白，最容易放松警惕的时刻，不是事态一切顺利的时候，而是认为事态不能再绝望了的时候。  
紫大人用她那紫水晶般美丽的眼睛迷茫地看着我，此时的她与一个普通的、困惑着的人类少女别无二致。  
“你说的西行寺小姐……是谁？”

那段不堪回首的灰暗日子不仅让紫大人变得浑浑噩噩，也给予了我的内心一记重击。  
作为紫大人的式神，我无条件地信任她、崇敬她。她是那么强大，那么优雅自如，那么坚不可摧，我愿意为她做任何事情。我所认识的她不会为了让自己的心不受到伤害而遗忘美好的过去。我宁可她始终活在西行寺小姐死亡的阴影里，也不愿看到把西行寺小姐藏在了记忆深处的她。这样的紫大人太过软弱，以至于我开始怀疑，当初选择她是否是正确的。  
或许我是在一厢情愿地希望紫大人永远都不会受伤，而我对她的怀疑其实是自私的表现。但那时的紫大人实在是太令我失望了，我不能不质疑她到底值不值得我为她做任何事情。一整个秋天，无论是对我而言还是对紫大人而言，都是一次艰危的考验。

像所有借酒消愁的人那样，紫大人的目的已经达到了——她不用再去考虑伤心的事情，她只需醉心于无解的谜题。她怎么可能有空去考虑无尽深渊以外的事情呢？在无尽中寻求有尽，就如同在有穷中寻求无穷一样，永无让寻求者满意的可能。只要她还活着，她就能固执地、毫无厌倦地把这项研究进行下去，从而逃避一切能让内心破碎的现实。

“蓝，我的研究有了新进展。”不幸中的万幸是，紫大人终于肯进食了，她用筷子夹起油豆腐时很高兴地说道，“我之前一直被长度这个局限性的思维所束缚，不过就在刚才，我有了一个新的念头——如果我能知道无尽深渊的尽头是什么，那么不就能反过来推敲出其长度了吗？”  
“紫大人高兴就好。”我耷拉着脑袋无精打采地敷衍道，不过紫大人似乎完全没有留意到我的表情，仍然开心地谈着自己的新进展。  
就在这时，我突然发现：紫大人提及无尽深渊时那双格外明亮的眸子，同她不久前和我谈及“今天我和幽幽子做了什么”是一样的。

秋去冬来，紫大人像所有普通的妖怪那样开始了她的冬眠。所有的工作和杂事就落到了我的头上——事实上不只是冬天，平常也是这样。看到紫大人终于停止了她的研究阖上眼皮，我不由得长长松出一口气。  
或许等她醒来，她就会忘掉自己的疯狂，就会变回那个我所熟悉的紫大人。  
我存有这样的希冀。  
紫大人冬眠的期间，对我而言实际上是经历了一次心灵的洗涤。我的内心变得无比宁静，甚至可说是达到了佛教中“本来无一物，何处惹尘埃”的超然境界。  
我想我仍然是敬爱着紫大人的，虽然我最初所崇敬的是她身为强者的坚韧和淡定，但成为她的式神这么多年，我崇敬的对象早已从她具有的那些美好的品质转变成了她本人。我想通了——即使她以后都埋头于无尽深渊的研究无法自拔，我也会一如既往地愿意为她做任何事。  
我是紫大人的式神。唯有这一点是不会变的。

天气正一点点变得温暖起来。又到了连绵多雨的季节，幻想乡氤氲于一片烟雨朦胧的黏腻当中，颇适合撑着一把油纸伞在人间之里的街道一侧袅袅婷婷而过。  
紫大人是时候醒来了，我想。

某一天，我正无所事事，突然听见了从紫大人的房间那边传来了很大的响声。看样子紫大人的冬眠结束了。  
尽管我相信紫大人不会轻易地受伤，可我的第一反应仍然是跑向紫大人的房间，大喊道：“发生什么了，紫大人？”  
“蓝？”隔着一扇门的紫大人的声音有些模糊，但确实是阔别了三个月的她的声音，“蓝，快进来。”  
她的口吻相当平静，我吊着的一颗心总算是稍微沉了沉。我推开房门，紫大人正坐在床褥上，怔怔地盯着天花板看。我抬起头，天花板也跟四周的墙壁一样，布满了信手涂鸦一般的公式与图形。  
等等，哪里不对——我霎时间醒悟过来：那些公式与图形排列的顺序，它们所构成的形状或说轮廓，书写者的力度致使的浓淡差异，所有的一切最终在天花板上呈现的图形，都像是某个少女的脸庞。  
我正想向紫大人询问，紫大人却转过头看向我，脸上浮现出一个我所见过的最凄美的笑容：  
“我终于知道了，原来我所寻求的事物一直就在我的心中。原来，无尽深渊的尽头——是她。”  
“是她啊，蓝，是她。”紫大人哽咽着重复了最后一句话，随即就大哭起来。泪水从她眼眶里滚落，她哭得撕心裂肺。  
我平静地站在她的身边，等待她哭完。她已经忍耐太久太久了——西行寺小姐刚割腕自杀时她都没有流过一滴泪水。我并不对哭泣的紫大人感到忧虑，因为只要还能哭，就总有哭完的时候。

春樱烂漫之时，紫大人将名为西行寺幽幽子的亡灵少女介绍给了我。  
少女有着一头柔软的薄樱色及肩发和同色的澄澈瞳眸，是紫大人梦境里最常出现的颜色。她身着的睡袍式和服为她的气质添了几分慵懒，却又不可思议的优雅，以至于当她和紫大人站在一起时看上去就像是一幅画一样。  
她和我一直以来所想象的略有些不同，可是从我看到她的第一眼起，就相当自然地在内心认同了紫大人为她所逾越的一切。我以数百年的阅历感觉到她的灵魂是百年难觅的美丽，那份美丽不输给年年岁岁都会平稳盛放的绮丽樱花。

“蓝，这是幽幽子。”那个时候，紫大人牵着亡灵少女的手，面露温柔的微笑，“她是我的友人，我的宝物，我最终的答案。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *结局关于幽幽子是否还记得紫请自行参照正作设定  
> *另一个灵感来源：  
> “有一个人立意要描绘世界。随着岁月流转，他画出了省区、王国、山川、港湾、船舶、岛屿、鱼虾、房舍、器具、星辰、马匹和男女。临终之前不久，他发现自己耐心勾勒出来的纵横线条竟然汇合成了自己的模样。”  
> ——博尔赫斯


End file.
